Esther Torres
Esther Torres (born 1976) is a minor character in The IT Files series. Esther is part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a newer member of the security department, working the day shift at the ITEA HQ. Biography Esther was born in Madrid, Spain to a doctor and a police detective, the oldest in the couple's three daughters. As a child Esther spent a lot of her time in police stations and was deeply interested in the profession, in particular the stories. As for hobbies Esther was also a gifted athlete, competing in swimming, soccer and Tae Kwon Do, excelling in all. Upon graduating high school Esther became an intern for the Madrid police department before she was of age to join the police academy in which she easily passed and even graduated at the top of her class. As a police officer she was awarded for valor twice and was injured three times in the line of duty, one of which nearly resulted in her death. While working a case for her uncle Vasco Arroyo and Spanish Interpol agent Sonia Castillo Esther acted in an undercover role within a gang of bank robbers. Esther's cover was blown due to a leak within the police force and she was nearly killed. Since the case was solved she was honored but could never work undercover again. After her hospitalization and rehab Esther returned to duty with the rank of Sergeant and transferred to the Madrid police tactical unit. During a hostage situation Esther, along with her team, rescued the hostage and took the suspect down alive, earning her her a second award of valor. Sonia had been close to Esther ever since she'd almost gotten killed and always had an eye on the young cop, as if a guardian angel of sorts. It was not surprising that when Sonia was selected to lead the International Temporal Enforcement Agency she offered Ester a new job. Even though Esther loved her work with the tactical unit Sonia had promised her a more rewarding role and a chance to get out of Spain. Though Esther was placed in the security department, a role that she found below her, Sonia guaranteed that a better role was coming. Even though she does not really like her new security job Esther does find the company enjoyable, going along with Type-7-related fun. Both Esther and her roommate Jin Pierce have a professional rivalry of sorts, often freezing each other at work but with Esther not picking up that Jin's antics tend to be more sexual. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Vasco Arroyo, Uncle Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce, also Roommate * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * Sonia Castillo, also Co-Worker * Angelita Castillo, also Co-Worker * Alexandra Blake, also Co-Worker * Ian Blake, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 Trivia * Esther is based on Spanish actress Elsa Pataky. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA